Just A moment
by Pancakez
Summary: When the ball comes, everyone needs to find a date. And that includes Brittany Miller. Ex-boyfriends are never good partners but when it comes to a desperate situation, let see how this ends. One-shot, side story for 'Our Summer House'.


**As you all requested**** this is the A/B one-shot about the event in 'Our Summer House'. I'll be surprise if you're reading this but you're not reading 'Our Summer House', but it is okay. This story is written in a way so that whether you read the main story or not, you are able to understand this. Nothing belongs to me but extra characters and plotline.**

**Just A Moment**

"Come on, Brittany!"

The pink-clad chipette shook her head negatively, crossing her legs while filing her nails. "No can do, Dean." She replied simply, putting her hand away to examine it with awe.

The jock stood there depressingly, disappointed that his dream girl just rejected his offer. He turned away slowly, sitting in his own seat and ruffled his hair frustratingly. A few of his friends went over and patted his back brotherly, consoling him.

"Brittany, at this rate, you can't get any date on tomorrow's ball, you know." Eleanor stated as if it was the most obvious fact in the world. The spring-green clad chipette turned her chair slowly to face her eldest sister beside her.

Brittany never responds for a moment, swaying her hair around to a correct position as Eleanor rolled her eyes irritatingly. "There are plenty of boys who want me." Brittany reminded her. "Big deal." She breathed out a puff of air.

Eleanor placed a firm palm on the table, causing Brittany to turn her attention completely to her. "But you're pushing everyone away from you." Eleanor continued, crossing her arms on the desk and rested her head on it lazily. "Such a wise choice, isn't it?" Eleanor muttered with a pinch of sarcasm, feeling upset that so many boys want to go out with her sister.

Brittany groaned annoyingly. "You don't understand. It's just…" Brittany was speechless as she made hand gestures, biting her lips to think of the next sentence. Eleanor raised an eyebrow, staring at her sister for a second. "I need to find the right guy." Brittany said at last, emphasizing the last part.

Although she did her best to resist it, Eleanor still rolled her eyes. "As if, a right guy…" Eleanor chuckled bitterly, trailing off as she stared back in front of the class. Slowly, Eleanor straightened her body, eyes beaming up as Brittany followed her gaze to the door, wondering about her sudden change. Eleanor moaned dreamily, clasping both of her palms on her heart. "A right guy…" Eleanor repeated softly.

Once the green-clad chipmunk entered the class, he noticed his best friend's stare. "Hi, Eleanor." Theodore greeted simply, waving his chubby arm around.

Eleanor gasped in surprise. "He's talking to me!" She grabbed Brittany's arm, hopping up and down in her seat with excitement. "Do you think he's going to ask me out to the ball?" Eleanor blurted out the question in breath, waiting for her sister's respond.

Clearly exasperated, Brittany rolled her eyes once again. "Then why don't you ask him?"

Eleanor pushed Brittany away as she gave her an unbelievable expression. "Are you molly Australian nuts?" She exclaimed exaggeratingly.

"So, Eleanor…" The soft and gentle voice of the youngest Seville grasped Eleanor's attention, making her to shift her focus to him. Brittany was lazy to follow their conversation again, only to lean back against her own chair. _Pathetic crush…_

A voice of whistle sounded from behind as Brittany grinned slightly at that sign. "Look at the boy and looks like you've just crushed another heart." Alvin spoke in a somewhat poetic slang, spreading his arm widely in a cool way. He tilted his head to the direction of Declan, smirking conspiratorially.

"Same goes for you." Brittany replied sarcastically, almost in a flirtatious way. Brittany used her finger to point at a girl who was sobbing softly in class with friends throwing occasional glances to the red-clad chipmunk.

Alvin chuckled dryly. "She's just not the right girl." Alvin spoke coyly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, spinning her chair completely to face him. "You're saying that just because you just heard Eleanor and mine conversation." Brittany glared at him, partly angry as he overheard their confabulation.

Alvin raised an eyebrow, showing off his famous, cocky smile. "Touché."

Already knowing he would reply in that manner, Brittany spun around slowly to face the front. "Wait!" Brittany raised an eyebrow, hearing that frantic call from her best friend, or in another case, rival. She scanned the eldest Seville. He was acting shy, fiddling his thumbs and looking down to his lap. What has actually captured her curiosity was…

_Is Alvin blushing? _Brittany thought with amusement, giggling softly to herself.

"How about…" Alvin started meekly, using his index finger to point at himself and Brittany repeatedly. Brittany nodded her head awkwardly, prompting him to continue his talk. "You…me…" Alvin stuttered through his mumble, reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "The ball…" He trailed off, leaving Brittany to answer the blank.

Brittany was slightly shock, but most of it was embarrassed and weird out. "Alvin, for your cockiness' sake, we're best friends." She stated, throwing a lazy impression to him.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Alvin exclaimed furiously, causing Brittany to cringe from his loud volume. He used his palm to smack his forehead, as if he had just done something wrong. "I mean…" He returned back to a normal state, clearing his throat as he took in a deep breath.

"Brittany Miller…" Alvin took her hand, using another hand to take down his cap as a tiny red rose was in it. "Will you go to the ball with me?" Alvin kissed her hand softly, shifting his eyes around hers as they were showing sincerity.

Brittany giggled, pulling her hand back. "Enough of your jokes."

"Seriously, Brittany…" Alvin grasped her hand again in a blink of an eye, putting the flower elegantly in her palm. "Will you?" He asked softly, breathing hotly as he endured the suspense that was lingering in the air.

Although the truthfulness he was showing was pretty intriguing, but Brittany was still slightly suspicious. "Did you hit your head or something?" She asked stupidly.

"Argh!" Alvin hopped up from his chair, biting his lips as he made hand gestures quickly. "Don't you get it?" Instead of asking a question, Alvin was yelling it. "I want to go the ball with you!"

Brittany opened her mouth, waiting for a sound to come out but she merely stayed at that position. _He just… _She closed it back, nodding her head slowly.

"As friends…" Alvin added behind, wishing that for once, Brittany could take it properly. Brittany frowned slightly, thinking back to the past. _We dated a few times but we've still broke up…_

Just a moment, that moment, Brittany wished that they were still dating, enjoying each other's presences as love but not simply friends…

Brittany released a deep breath, relieved to hear his explanation. "Sure, why not?" She shrugged casually, smiling up at him.

Filled with happiness, Alvin wanted to shout out but that tiny action couldn't even show his feelings. Immediately, Alvin grabbed a pen and hopped on the desk. He used a finger to point at Brittany as he took in a deep breath. _"You make me; feel like I'm living a, teenage dream…"_

"Alvin Seville, get down from the table instantly!" The teacher scolded from his desk.

"I'm not singing to you!" Alvin shouted back playfully before sitting back at his own seat.

Eleanor looked to Brittany questioningly but she simply shrugged and chuckled amusingly. _He's the playful, cocky Alvin Seville…_

__

**

* * *

**

"Then, Simon asked me out!" Jeanette exclaimed unbelievably, enthusiastic to tell her sisters about today's event.

Eleanor walked slowly, following the pavement back to her house. "That's good." She mumbled in an upset way, pouting sadly as she adjusted the sling of her bag on her shoulder.

Jeanette frowned slightly, patting her back soothingly. "What's bothering you?" She asked kindly, stroking her fur gently through her shirt.

Eleanor seemed like as if she was going to shout but she simply let out a puff of hot air. "I couldn't ask Theodore to the ball." She explained gloomily, crossing her arm furiously. "Because of someone…" She shifted her eye sight, glaring her eldest sister.

Brittany rose up both of her hands defensively. "Don't blame me." She stated firmly.

Jeanette smiled sweetly, turning her focus to her elder sister. "How about you, Brittany?" _She didn't even retort once today… _"You seem pretty happy." Jeanette added softly.

Brittany smiled at the occasion, recalling back how her best friend had asked her to the ball. "I got myself a date." She shrugged, explaining with a grin sticking on her face.

Eleanor and Jeanette threw a knowing glance to each other, stopping in middle of their tracks. "Alvin." They chorused in unison.

For just a moment, Brittany wished that Alvin actually asked her out on a date, but not a simple, friendly hangout…

Eleanor continued to walk as she tapped her chin twice, indicating that she was thinking deeply. "So that's the reason Alvin was singing a love song in the class…" She thought out loudly, stopping in front of their house.

Jeanette raised an eyebrow confusingly, waiting her sister to open the door. "Did I miss something?" She asked curiously, hearing a soft click to come out from the doorknob.

The door opened as Brittany continued to walk upstairs with an almost stupefied smile. "Oh, believe me…" Eleanor started softly as she closed the door behind Jeanette. "You'd missed the most miraculous history class." She cooed babyishly.

Jeanette furrowed her eyebrows together in bewilderment, blinking her eyes continuously. "I thought you were having chemistry class?" She started curiously, remembering her sister's schedule.

Eleanor rolled her eyes playfully, shaking her head with amusement. "What Alvin did makes it into a history." _Just by asking Brittany to the ball… _Eleanor smirked mischievously.

Jeanette wiggled her eyebrows as she pushed her spectacles up to the bridge of her nose.

"I see."

**

* * *

**

"This should be perfect."

Brittany took a step back, admiring the dress on her figure as she examined the mirror in her room. She spun around, watching laces and ribbons to flow gracefully. She grinned slightly, using her hand to touch the mirror. _Tomorrow's the ball… _She used her thumb to rub the surface of the mirror slowly, dreaming everything that could happen tomorrow. _And Alvin asked me…_

She grinned at herself, suddenly having stories of fairytales in her mind, replaying themselves non-stop. _And the princess always gets her kiss…_

Brittany was taken aback by her own statement, snapping herself out from her trance. "Hold it right there, Brittany." She ordered herself, head shaking off the weird and funny thoughts. _He's just your friend…_

She smiled genuinely, thinking to her childhood friend. "I wonder what he's doing now…" She sashayed slowly to the window, pulling the curtains to look outside. The chipmunk's house was no far away as she looked slowly to their house, staring right into Alvin's room's window.

Suddenly, from faraway, Brittany could see Alvin's back was pushed against the window, almost seemed as if he was pushed by a great force. A girl suddenly appeared beside the window she pushed herself against him, grinding her own body as she kissed him hungrily.

Startled by shock, Brittany turned around and her back was leaning against the wall, panting nervously. _Who is she? _Brittany thought angrily.

_Alvin is just your friend, you have no privilege to care about him. _Her conscience stated simply.

Brittany collected her composure, slapping her faces a few times. "Right, Alvin's just my friend…" She repeated, taking in deep breath. _I'm just going to the ball with him as friends._

Just a moment, Brittany thought what if she was the girl kissing Alvin, the one which was lucky enough to have him…

She spun back to the window, looking across the yard to see Alvin's window was empty. "Maybe I'm just imagining things…" She comforted herself, putting her hand on the window gently. "Nothing big…"

Brittany nodded confidently, turning back to her room. "Nothing big…"

**

* * *

**

"Brittany!" The eldest chipette looked up at her name being called, buttoning up her beautiful dress behind with the help of her youngest sister. Jeanette burst through the door, panting heavily. "The chipmunks are here!

Eleanor screamed in happiness, standing in front of the mirror as she examined herself from top to bottom carefully. "Do I look okay?" She asked worriedly, finally gotten the chance to go to the ball with her crush. Jeanette rested both of her hands on her shoulders, patting it sisterly. "Theodore loves it." She whispered soothingly.

Eleanor froze as she quickly turned back to her bespectacled sister. "I don't look like a donkey, do I?" She questioned quickly, using her hand to touch her face with concern.

Jeanette shrugged and sighed in defeat, watching Eleanor to take a deep breath and went out from the room. As her figure disappeared, Jeanette turned over to meet her elder sister. As weird as it seemed, Brittany seemed to be bothered by something. A kind of sadness and sorrow lingered around her expression, brushing her hair gently.

Jeanette hesitated for a moment, but she walked slowly to Brittany's behind, staring into the mirror as well. Brittany saw Jeanette's reflection in the mirror as she knew the time has come to face her best friend. "Alvin is here too." Jeanette informed softly, knowing her sister still having issues with her ex-boyfriend.

Brittany put down the comb, using her own hands to stroke her hair smoothly. "He's always here." Brittany said in a darkened voice, clenching her fists tightly.

Jeanette bent down a little due to her height, hugging her sister closely. "I know he broke your heart before and the pain is always in your mind…" Jeanette cheered her up, trying to sound as calm and understanding as possible. "But now you're just going to the ball with him as friends…" She added motherly, pointing out the difference.

Brittany pulled Jeanette's arms away from her figure gently, standing up from the chair as she walked to the door. Just before she took a step out from the door, Brittany ceased her movement. "Simon is waiting for you too, right?" Brittany asked softly, after thinking of her own issue, she couldn't be bossy at this time.

Jeanette merely smiled weakly back at her sister. "Simon's sick and I'm going to his house later to take care of him." She explained, gesturing her body that was still wearing casual sweat shirt.

Just for a moment, Brittany really envied Jeanette, thinking how she never goes to the ball but she was still happy with the blue-clad chipmunk no matter where they were…

"Remember to get your first kiss tonight…" Brittany reminded playfully, closing the door behind her. Just before the door closed completely, Jeanette's sentence flew into her ear.

"You too…"

Brittany frowned sadly, thinking how oblivious her friends and siblings were. None of them knew that Alvin and Brittany actually kissed before; they even almost progressed to the extreme. But Brittany was determined for not letting them to acknowledge that, so that her pain could always hide behind her cheerful side…

**

* * *

**

"Hey, gorgeous."

Brittany put down her drink gently, not even making a tiny sound as she looked to the owner of that voice. Alvin sat beside her, staring at her for a moment as Brittany simply ignored him, not even a gesture of a reply. Instead of putting his arm around her –which was written in his handbook- Alvin rested his elbow on the table, landing his head on his palm while still staring at her,

"Why are you not talking to me?" Alvin asked suspiciously, changing his flirtatious tone to a strangely, concerned note.

Brittany threw him a really quick, sad glance but Alvin wasn't reflexive enough to notice that. She shifted her sight back to her lonely drink, using her elegant paw to play with it, twirling it around in a slow motion. "Do I need a reason to not talking to you?" Brittany emphasized the word, trying her best to stay calm as she could.

Alvin sighed, putting his hand on her free palm while Brittany turned her head quickly, startled from his contact. "Why are you avoiding me?" Alvin grasped her palm in both of his hands, shaking it back and forth, but slowly. He bit his lips, looking down to his lap before continuing his list of question. "You didn't even say a single word since we entered the car, or even when we reached the ball." Alvin stated worriedly.

"Why-"

"I just can't stand you anymore!" Brittany cut him quickly, snatching her hand away from him. "I tried to stay away but you're luring me back!" She placed her hand her face, sighing with sadness. "Seeing you with another girl just hurt so much…"

"Well, I'm single now." Alvin's voice entered her ear, making Brittany to look up slowly. Alvin scanned her for a moment, assuring that there was no angry or crazy action. "But we're friends…" Alvin reminded, not trying to be romantic but placing a palm on her shoulder brotherly, patting it a few times.

"Right?"

Brittany never answered, staring back at him with an emotionless face. As the background music changed slowly, Alvin's head rose up slowly, ears twitching repeatedly. "I know this song…" He bellowed softly, standing up from his seat.

Brittany rolled her eyes as she chuckled softly. "Wow, Mozart, I never knew you were into classics." She said sweetly, but with a tiny hint of sarcasm.

Alvin raised an eyebrow sceptically and crossed his arms. "Is that an insult?"

Brittany giggled and looked away, shrugging nonchalantly. "I suppose so."

Alvin bent down a little, reaching out his hand to invite her. "Since we're here…" He started slowly, winking at her coyly. "We should dance as well." He used another hand to reach down her waist, holding it firmly.

Brittany stood up slowly, placing both of her hands on his shoulder as she tilted her head aside. "Why?" She asked playfully, following him to the middle of the hall.

Alvin rolled his eyes as he swayed himself and her to the music. "This is the reason we came to the ball, isn't it?" He exaggerated the word, wiggling his eyebrows.

Brittany finally wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes staring back into his. "Maybe." She whispered softly, moving her figure closer to his warm body. It started slowly, but Brittany placed her head on his chest, letting Alvin to stroke her back tenderly.

"We're friends." Alvin's voice temporarily broke her perfect moment, making her to raise her head from his chest, much to her dismay. "And I've been thinking…" He trailed off slowly, face blushing slightly, but it was still obvious.

Brittany shook her head negatively, pushing him slightly further away from her. "No, we're just plain friends and no more." She said firmly, already regretted on what she just admitted. _It's a fact, but I want to change it badly…_

"But…" She wasn't sure it was his charm or simply the sweet aroma in the air, but Brittany could sense his charm was having their deadly effect again. Alvin reached up his hand, putting it on her left cheek as he caressed it gently. "We could start over again." He suggested sincerely, nodding his head once.

Brittany took in a deep breath, releasing it before making clear of her decision. "We make up and break up so many times…" She reasoned, eyes looking to other couples on the dance floor. "I rather don't try that again." She explained, gulping in her nervousness into her gut.

Alvin sighed, cupping her face with his hands as he forced her to look at him, eyes to eyes. "Brittany, I'm serious." He reached down into his pocket, as if grabbing something for her. He pulled out a silver necklace, clenching it tightly in his firm fist. "Maybe this can't prove my sincerity, but I'm really begging you to believe me one last time." He put it around her neck, making a soft click sound but Brittany never struggles, only standing there with no emotion.

"Mine is a star." Alvin explained gently, pulling out another necklace which was almost identical to hers from his tuxedo. Brittany gasped quietly, looking over the necklace he wore. "You're still keeping it?" She asked unbelievably.

Alvin nodded with a sweet smile. "It's my valentine present you gave to me this year, how could I forget it?" Alvin smirked at the last word, making her to blush shyly. "Your one is a moon." Brittany looked to her chest, watching the silver necklace to reflect herself on the surface. "The sky is beautiful with stars, but without moon…"

Alvin leaned in closer, breathing loud enough to let Brittany hear. "It's never perfect."

"Alvin…" Brittany called his name softly, eyes staring weakly as she moaned cutely. "I…"

Much surprise but cheesy as she could sort of predict the next moment when Alvin suddenly pushed his lips against her, shutting her mind down completely. She couldn't think properly anymore, all the kisses and breaths were making her mind dazzling. Everything disappeared into thin air, leaving a song to be sang behind while they froze in that position. Thoughts of friends, past and future were gone…

Only the present exists now.

Alvin pulled away slowly, breathing heavily from that kiss that recalled what had happened a few months ago. Everything repeated again in their mind, the love of theirs which have gone since their last miserable break up, but now…

Brittany felt everything have gone back to normal, the way it should be.

"I'm really sorry, Brittany." Alvin apologized, panting from the last kiss on the dance floor. "I-"

Brittany silenced him as she held up a finger, closing her eyes for a minute before opening her mouth. "How about the girl?" She asked softly, rising up her head slowly to meet with his eyes.

Alvin hesitated for awhile but he gulped sheepishly. "I'd figured you belong with me." He said simply, lips locking into hers once more. Brittany could his hot breath again on her face, but not a thread of reluctance was in her mind. She leaned in too, preparing for another…

_Ring!_

"Ops, sorry, it's my phone." Before the lips could touch again, the romantic scene was disrupted by his cell phone. Brittany pulled herself away from the kissing position, patting her skirt meekly. Alvin held the phone up to his ear, using his finger to point at it. "May I?" He mouthed to her quickly, knowing his voice couldn't be heard from faraway. Brittany nodded her head quickly, seeing his figure to disappear from the hall.

Brittany walked backwards, slowly to the edge of the hall before leaning her back against the wall. _I can't believe it… _She thought slowly, referring to what had happened just a few moments ago. _We end up together again…_

For just that moment, Brittany wished she could have made this decision earlier, having the empty hole in her life to be fulfilled by the red-clad chipmunk's passion and cherish.

She looked slowly to her left, seeing Simon and Jeanette kissing on there, but it wasn't extreme as hers and Alvin. "Guess Simon bluffed about his injured body to give her a surprise." She grinned slightly, shrugging casually.

Turning to her right, she could see the green-clad chipmunks dancing there, both blushing as they looked away in unison. "And Theodore still hasn't admitted his crush to my baby sister." Brittany rolled her eyes in defeat, head shaking negatively at her friend's shyness.

Brittany frowned slightly, pushing herself off the wall. "What's taking him so long?" She asked herself, walking towards the hall's entrance. When her hand touched the handle, she stopped her movement, hearing voices outside. Most of all, it was Alvin's and a girl's.

She leaned her ear closer to the door, eavesdropping from another side though the drizzling outside mumbled their words, Brittany still could make it out.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany recognised that voice; it only belonged to her childhood best friend, Alvin. She wasn't sure whether it was frantic or surprise, but she continued to wait.

"My flight got cancelled and I made a quick entrance to here." This time, it was a girl's voice.

A pause lingered there, merely the voice of raining was heard and the soft chattering of people in the hall. "Glad you got back here…" Alvin's voice was relieved but Brittany knew him more than that, he was nervous about something.

Brittany peered through the blur glass, seeing the silhouettes to hug together and what so ever. "Wait here, okay?" Alvin asked softly, a voice of angel which was so soothe. And Brittany resented that fact.

"I'll get you a drink, just wait here and…"

Without hearing the full sentence, Brittany slammed the door wide open, sprinting outside as she couldn't bear to hear anymore of Alvin's words. She ran just past him, ignoring the rain, the wet floor and barely just using her high heels to run.

"Brittany!"

Brittany ignored the frantic call from behind, storming off with tears streaming down her cheeks. The rain was pouring down heavily, soaking wet her dress. Without looking back, Brittany knew Alvin was chasing her. She began to ran, slipping a few times with her high heels. However, she could do anything just to avoid the red-clad chipmunk.

"Brittany!" Alvin called one last time, grasping her wrist. Brittany was forced to stop in her track, standing there with tears and frowned eyebrows. "I can expla-"

"No." Brittany said coldly, taking a step back and snatched her hand away from Alvin's grab. "I knew everything." She stated softly with no emotion, extremely disappointed by her boyfriend's action.

Alvin blinked his eyes repeatedly, "No…" He reached up with his right palm, grabbing slowly his necklace. The necklace has an engraved star on it, reflecting the light every time something flashed on it. Alvin looked down for awhile, grasping the necklace tighter until his palm has the pattern on it. Trying his best to explain his mistake, Alvin finally looked up slowly. "It's not what it seems…"

Brittany looked away sadly but her own palm too, was grasping her necklace, another one which was engraved with a moon. A star and moon, the moonlight reflects the beauty of the star while the star emphasizes the perfection of moon. It did bring a vital reason behind it. It was the presents they gave each other during Valentine's Day, minus Alvin's one which he gave tonight. "I saw it with my eyes…" She mumbled softly, but it was loud enough to be heard by the red-clad chipmunk. "The girl behind there…" Brittany pointed her index finger to somewhere at the entrance of the school, trembling with fear as she couldn't believe this was the cruel truth.

The girl doesn't seem to be regret over what she had done, but she simply stared back to Brittany, bringing out the cruelness within herself.

"Brittany, I…" Alvin eyes weakened a bit, not knowing how to express his expression in this sticky situation. He landed on the wet floor with his two knees, almost begging and pleading his girlfriend. "I…" He bit his lips, knowing this was the hundredth time he did this to her, but this time… It was sincere. "I'm sorry…" He apologized with another tear dripping down his furry cheek, sobbing with pain.

"It's too late," Brittany spun around, back–facing Alvin as he stared at her with fear and a worried look. Before she began to walk from the school, she stopped again. Remembering her love was being betrayed for who-knows-how-many-time, she decided. "And we're over." She snatched off her necklace from her neck and threw it down on the floor, letting the rain to cry on it…

Not even thinking clearly, Brittany ran again, using her sleeves to wipe her tears. Alvin stood there, watching her back to fade and blend into the eerie night. He chuckled bitterly, giving up on his two knees as he landed himself on the floor, leaving the girl behind on the hall to come and console his poor soul which was never enough to compare with Brittany's…

**

* * *

**

Hearing the door closed, Theodore turned his attention from the television to the door. His red-clad brother went in, soaking wet as his fur were drenched too. Alvin froze at his position as he could felt a tension was in the air, consuming him bits by bits. Theodore scanned his brother, looking from top to bottom.

"You had a crazy night." Theodore assumed awkwardly, grasping a clutch of popcorn into his mouth.

Alvin merely looked back at him, thoughts shredding his mind. "Yeah." He answered softly, nodding his head at an extremely slow speed.

"So…" Theodore started timidly, putting down the bowl of popcorns on the couch. "Did you and Brittany…" He trailed off, making hand gestures continuously. _Made up? _He mouthed to his brother.

Alvin bit his lips, clenching his fists as he thought back to his mistake, swore to not repeat it again. "You know it…" Alvin shifted his eye sight to the wall, not wanting to make an eye contact with his brother. _We broke up again…_

Theodore stuck a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth as he grinned at his brother. "I'm happy for you." He stated simply, shrugging nonchalantly.

Alvin frowned, throwing a glance back at his brother. "You knew this was coming all along?" He asked sceptically, wrapping his tuxedo into ball.

Theodore nodded cheerfully, gulping down all the food. "I knew you and Brittany are pretty much…" Theodore's sentence faded off as he rolled his eyes, trying to find a suitable word. "You know…" He insisted, wishing that his eldest brother would get his idea.

Alvin sighed sadly, walking up the stairs. "You should have told me earlier…" He bellowed in grieve, shutting his room gently.

Theodore twisted his head back to the television and shrugged to himself. "I'm just glad I have my future sister-in-law back in family again." He mumbled to himself, staring at the television once again.

**

* * *

**

"Then, Simon kissed me!"

Brittany could hear her sisters screaming in happiness as she stood on the porch, not daring to enter the house. She closed her eyes and bit her lips, envied and almost to a degree of jealous, at her sisters. She leaned her back against the door, sliding down until her rear end found the floor. She bent her knees, hugging her legs closely to herself for comfort. However, it wasn't helping the pain in her heart at all.

Brittany clasped her palms on her face, sobbing softly; thinking how stupid was she to fall into Alvin's trap again, playing a role as his toy. Brittany had always cherished the laughter of Alvin, or simply spending time with him. Even they broke up so many times, his attempt to make up again always made her happy. But right now, the feelings weren't there anymore.

Just a moment there, Brittany wished all these have never happened, she never have met the red-clad chipmunk, or even exists.

**I'm so sorry if you're expecting an update of my Brittadore, but due to some requests, I had to try this out. Since this is my first A/B fiction, bear with me, please. (:D) I can't update pretty often too, since my semester is starting next week, so you're going to experience some really, long, wait. By the way, Theodore thought Alvin and Brittany made up but in truth, they broke up, again.**

**Review! Or just your opinions are okay too.**

**From-Pancakez**


End file.
